A Change at Hogwarts
by Pigfartspigfarts
Summary: Earlier that morning all attendees of Hogwarts had received a letter detailing that Hogwarts was indeed open and had been restored to its former glory.Weeks later,the Golden Trio stepped off the Hogwarts Express and heard the familiar cry of "Firs' Years! Firs' Years!".But soon there was to be a change at Hogwarts, and all the couples would be mixed due to the the new MARRIAGE LAW!


**AN: Now I know that this has been listed as a Dramione story and IT WILL BE! But I'm not a Ron basher, ok! I love Romione and before the Dramione kicks in, I'm afraid there will be a tad of Romione but you'll just have to bear with me. Anyways, I'm hoping to update this once a week, maybe once every 3 days idk. This is my first story technically so yeah. That might affect your judgement somehow, I don't really mind. I own no characters or shit. It's all J.K.'s. **

The Golden Trio stepped off the Hogwarts Express and heard the familiar cry of "Firs' Years! Firs' Years!". Harry sighed and turned to grin at his two best friends. The couple returned the smile bravely and held hands. Hermione blushed while Ron merely smiled unabashedly at Harry.

"RON! Move your fat arse!"

Ron hastily pulled himself out of the way of his younger sister. Ginny bounced off the train and swung around to face Ron, with her hands on her hips. Harry was instantly reminded of Molly Weasley, as Ron squirmed uncomfortably under the gaze of the fiery red-head. Harry cleared his throat loudly and Ginny's attention was focused on him. Her glare softened to a shy smile as she sauntered over to Harry reaching for his hand. Ron looked gratefully at Harry then noticed the rather obvious hand holding that was occurring between Harry and his sister. He opened his mouth to berate Harry but was stopped by the memory of an agreement they had.

**FLAAAASHBACCCK**

Ron hummed to himself merrily as he brushed his teeth. Finally, life was good. The war was over, he had a girlfriend and soon he was going back to Hogwarts. Earlier that morning all attendees of Hogwarts had received a letter detailing that Hogwarts was indeed open and had been restored to its former glory. Shrieks of excitement and fierce hugs were exchanged over the breakfast table in The Burrow upon the reading of morning post. The letters also stated that last year's Seventh years were to redo the year. Most of the lower years had passed their exams however due to the punishing schedule of NEWT's and taking on the responsibility of keeping the younger years safe from the unprofessional teachers, ("More like psychotic Death Eaters" Ron had scoffed.) the eldest year group had failed most, if not all, their exams.

"Oh my goodne-They haven't given us much time to prepare, have they?'

"This means a trip to Diagon Alley. I'll organise it all, don't you worry Hermio- Ronald, pick your head up off the table. You should be grateful. You'll be able to finish your education."

"But Mum, can't I just-?"

"You are NOT dropping out of school again, Ronald Weasley. I simply won't have it."

"C'mon Ron. It's not like you'll be alone. We'll all be there. Me, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus..It's just what we need."

'_They're right'_ thought Ron as he rinsed his mouth of the remnants of the toothpaste. '_We need closure. A nice normal period before everything changes again._'

"LET ME SEE THOSE TEETH!" screamed the mirror. Ron sighed, before baring his teeth to the mirror. Another one of Molly's irritating enchanted objects. The mirror dished out praise to everyone but Ron. "Do you think maybe you could be a little less loud?" Ron asked rudely as he wiped his face with a towel. "I'M ONLY DOING IT FOR YOUR OWN GOOD." shrieked the object. "Whatever" muttered Ron as he flung the towel at the shiny surface of the mirror where it slid off and fell in a heap on the floor.

"YOU PICK THAT UP YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD" Ron ignored the banshee as he slammed the door behind him and made his way to Harry's bedroom to say goodnight. He twisted the knob of Harry's door and thundered in. "I hate that bloody mirror, it's like my mum's there all the bloody time. I'm an adult now for God's sa-"

Ron trailed off as he saw not the scruffy black hair of his best friend, but long red hair an identical shade to his on Harry's bed. His eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Ginny?" Then his eyes searched the bed and met the guilty green eyes of one Harry Potter. Ron's eyes widened as he realised that his sister was straddling his best friend (thankfully, they were both clothed). His face reddened as the legendary Weasley rage threatened to overspill. Ginny and Harry froze, both faces as red as Ron's as they gauged his reaction. "Y-y-you..wh-wh-at...M-m-my?" Ron stammered as his brain searched for appropriate words to illustrate his rage. Ginny and Harry both held their breath, still not moving from their incriminating position. They figured that Ron was like a time bomb and any movement would only set him off.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?" Ron roared as he took a threatening step towards the pair, his narrowed eyes trained on Harry. Ginny launched herself off the bed and stood in-between her boyfriend and brother. "It wasn't just him Ron! We're going out now, you knew that! Stop being such a twat!' she said defiantly. "It's not like we're... you know, doing anything..." Ron's breathing calmed somewhat at this statement. "Yet..anyway." As Ron spluttered, Ginny quickly tried to remedy the situation. "It's not like you and Hermione don't do stuff! You know, you should really cast Muffliato sometimes Ron." Ron's chest puffed out. "THAT'S DIFFERENT. WE'RE ADULTS AND Y-Y-Y-YOUR MY SISTER.' He stepped past Ginny and pointed a finger at Harry, who had risen to a sitting position on the bed. "She's my SISTER Harry."

"I know that Ron. And that's why I love our relationship. Because it means that I get to see Ginny and you all the time. If I visit you, I visit her." Harry said quietly. "Look is it really that bad? Out of all that's happened, I'm glad that there are people I love still in my life. Do you really have that big of a problem with me and Ginny?" Ginny sat next to Harry and looked up at Ron. Ron looked away, breathing heavily. "Look mate" Ron sighed, "I'm glad that you're together, okay? If it means that Ginny's not off with some dickhead then we're cool." The couple sighed in relief and intertwined their hands. "BUT could you please keep it PG while I'm around? Or at least lock the door? Use Defigo or something." Ron turned on his heel, trying to shake the image that had been seemingly burned into his retinas.

**END OF FLAAASHBACCCK**

Remembering the conversation, Ron still felt sickened but managed to let out a breath instead of a huge barrage of rage. Luna floated gracefully onto the platform leading the ever clumsy Neville, as Ron's faced turned a puce colour. Luna regarded Ron and asked daintily, "Are you quite alright Ron? Have you been eating too many Wrackspurts today? Daddy says that if you leave your mouth open long enough they'll fly in. Apparently they're quite delicious."

Ron looked at Luna and chuckled. The others all exchanged knowing glances as Neville pulled Luna in for a hug. And so they all stood in couples looking sheepishly at each other.

"Better be off then" Neville said loudly. They all walked towards a carriage in their two's, holding hands, all excited that they were finally returning to Hogwarts. There was a huge crowd near the carriages and Harry and Neville exchanged confused looks. A piercing scream echoed from the hub and several cries of shock were also heard. Harry's heart quickened as his alert eyes searched for the danger. _Not again,_he thought frantically. _I thought this was over. _He felt someone try to turn his face from the crows, the hands felt familiar and warm. "Harry? Harry, look at me." He reluctantly drew his eyes from the crowd and looked at Ginny. Her blue eyes searched his green ones, trying to find the normal Harry, the one who had emerged during the summer. Harry looked numbly into her eyes as she explained. "It's just the Thestrals. Some of the younger students haven't seen them before. Harry, put your wand away." He frowned in confusion and looked down at his hand which was gripping his wand tightly. When had he taken his wand out? Ginny's hand closed over his whitening knuckles as she made shushing noises. Harry slipped his wand into his back pocket and hugged Ginny against him. Looking over at Ron and Hermione, he noticed Ron had reacted similarly. Ron's wand was also out and his face was hardened and cold. Hermione was cupping Ron's face and talking quietly to him. Harry strode over to Ron and said "It's alright Ron." Ron's hardened stare slipped away from the crowd to nod at Harry. Harry clapped him on the back and resumed his place with Ginny.

Luna and Neville had taken no notice of the false alarm and were trying to clear Neville's 'extreme' case of Nargles. As Luna's hands batted around Neville's head, Neville caught Harry's eye and grinned knowingly. Harry winked back and motioned for the group to find a carriage.

**AN: any constructive criticism or comments would be great! Thanks **


End file.
